I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of boating and, more particularly, to a new and improved leg assisted rowing system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Rowing can be both a casual hobby or a competitive sporting event. Numerous designs have been proposed to improve and mechanically advantage such efforts, because of the well known and frequently acknowledged muscular and cardiovascular benefits of rowing, and also to further the social and sporting appeal of rowing.
However, many of the previous patents disclose rowing apparatus that do not adequately duplicate the rowing motion of conventional oars. For instance, conventional oar motion includes the ability to pivot the oars relative to the user and to rotate the oars such that the oar face is substantially parallel with the surface of the water. This latter motion, called feathering, is particularly desired in sport rowing to reduce the wind resistance on the return stroke, thus increasing the stroke efficiency. Examples of such limited motion devices may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 185,032 to Isaacs, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,369 to Trull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,314 to Waugh, U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,830 to Cartwright, U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,482 to Henry and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,272 to duPont. Although the oar faces of Trull, Waugh and duPont may be rotated to allow feathering, their vertical and horizontal oar pivotability is limited and/or does not adequately represent the freedom of motion of conventional rowing.
In addition to the limitation in oar movement, most prior art devices do not provide a means for utilizing the force and motion of the user's legs to facilitate the power stroke and/or to assist in the return stroke. Although some designs do provide fixed feet support, this type of arrangement is disadvantageous. For instance, with fixed feet support, more stress is transferred to the user's back, and the force available from the user's legs is passive, thus reducing the added efficiency and limiting the physical benefits available from an active leg system. Examples of such systems may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,369 to Trull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,852 to Piantedosi and U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,272 to duPont. Attempts have been made to improve the above discussed deficiencies; however, such attempts have disadvantages. Examples of such attempts may be found by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,782 to Henry and U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,750 to Rantilla. For instance, with Henry, the entire oar rigging, including the inboard and outboard rigging, is carried by the feet sliding mechanism. Therefore, this added weight must also be moved forward and backward with each stroke thus increasing the required force and effort of the user. With Rantilla, the pushing force applied by the feet can facilitate the power stroke; however, the return stroke is generally applied by a tension spring thereby making the leg application, generally, passive. Moreover, the freedom of movement of Rantilla is extremely limited thus reducing the feel and comfort of conventional rowing.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved leg assisted forward rowing system is needed to overcome the disadvantages just described. It is, therefore, to the provision of such an improved that the present invention is directed.